Several years ago, new types of television sets appeared, and have met with great success. They are essentially LCD type television sets or plasma type television sets. Such television sets offer, in particular, significant esthetic differences with relation to cathode type television sets, in particular due to their thin thickness and due to the rendering quality of the video images that they offer.
However, since their appearance in homes, malfunctions in electronic appliances situated near these new types of television sets have been observed, particularly in digital television decoders that are associated with them. The malfunctions in question are linked to the use of the remote control: typically, a remote control causes, after a user presses an appropriate key of the remote control under consideration, an infrared type signal to be sent, whose frequency is associated with the command sent. This signal is received by an appropriate sensor situated on an accessible cover of the relevant electronic appliance. Generally, efficient remote controls today are designed so that an infrared signal that they transmit may be received up to a distance of twenty-five meters by the associated receiver, which is more than sufficient for domestic use.
A problem encountered with the use of new types of television sets is that they emit radiation, a relatively high amount in terms of intensity, in infrared frequencies. This radiation, which is random in terms of frequency, is then at least partially received by the infrared sensors of the electronic appliance, or electronic appliances, placed near the television sets under consideration.
But the intensity of this radiation is sometimes sufficient to saturate, at least occasionally, the infrared sensor under consideration. The infrared signal transmitted by the remote control may then no longer be correctly received and interpreted by the sensor under consideration; thus a malfunction of the remote control, which no longer correctly responds to commands transmitted by the remote control, is observed.
In the prior art, various solutions for remedying this problem are proposed. A first family of solutions consists, of a specific treatment on the glass of the television set under consideration such that the television no longer produces, or produces fewer, signals in infrared frequencies. Some solutions proposed even suggest adding a layer of glass type material onto the television set glass. The cost, non-esthetic character and complexity of such solutions make them inappropriate.
A second family of solutions consists of making electronic filters intended to be placed in the electronic appliance under consideration; but such solutions are particularly costly and complex to achieve, particularly due to the random character of the infrared signals transmitted by the television set under consideration. In addition, they are not effective when the intensity of infrared signals radiated by the television set saturates the infrared sensor of the appliance under consideration.